


I'm the Dovahkiin?

by Mumia0813



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: Skyrim...Id just wanted to get to Winterhold.





	1. Escaping Helgan part 1

**Author's Note:**

> first Skyrim fanfic...hope its good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyrim...Id just wanted to get to Winterhold

The first thing I wake to is the sound of wagons rumbling and creaking along uneven rock road, the chilling touch of a harsh winter fill my lungs making me shiver uncontrollably in my seat. How did I end up here? I was camped well housed in a troll cave after killing off its residents and clearing out the filth. 

So, back to how I ended up where I am now...it’s really stupid. I didn’t hear the heavy footsteps coming up behind me while I was collecting firewood near the border of Skyrim. A sharp pain radiated from the back of my skull, darkness closing in as firewood fell to the ground. My last thought: Good thing I was wearing my tailored mage's robes.

I was surprised that I wasn’t stripped and tied up when I finally came to. The Imperials must've seen my crest on my robes that identify me as an agent to the Thalmors. Damn, I should’ve stayed in my nice dry cave with my mother's copy of the Dark Brotherhood and the family's amulet. Speaking of amulet... Searching among my person I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the chain around my neck leading down to the amulet of Sithis snugged tight in between my impressive bust.

"Aye, lass, they didn’t touch you indecently," came a deep, rough voice right in front of me. Looking up I realized that I wasn’t alone in the wagon, at least four others were passengers. Two were in rags while the last two were in blue uniforms which indicated that they were Stormcloaks... betcha it was one of them that got the drop on me.

"Hey miss, what’s your name? My name is Lokir...I was on my way to Hammerfell," he said with a grin. Don’t you nords ever brush?

Yeah, I really care about that but I was taught to be polite.

"I'm-" I began before I was cut off.

"Shut up back there!" Came the Imperial wagon driver. 

I was living in a cave since coming here so my parlor would be lighter than the golden skin of those from the Isles my kin. I was actually an Altmer, a curvaceous one at that...taking after my mother in that department. What set me apart from my kin and the Thalmors were my eyes, they were the brightest green that put polished emeralds to shame. My mother had dark green eyes. 

With a sigh I decided at the moment my appearance didn’t matter much. Where ever these wagons are headed, I hope they arrive sooner rather than later.

I started praying to the Night Mother and The Dread Father for their protection just like my mother taught me when the Dark Brotherhood were at large. Ignoring everything around me I came to the conclusion that this was likely an execution cart. Since I’ve yet to be initiated and haven’t killed in the name of the Dark Brotherhood I was safe.

"Hey elf, what are you called?" Being called an elf like it was such a dirty word was insulting. I’m am the daughter of the late Listener and child of a Thalmor.

"Why should I give it, Nord?" I sneered my thalmor side coming to the front. My Father was a Thalmor stationed here in Skyrim. The nord in question who's name i couldn’t be bothered to relearn again was taken back by my tone. The famous Skyrim Nord's temper reared its head as it dawned on the two Stormcloaks that my change in demeanor and tone gave me away.

"Should've known you were a damn Thalmor spy," the nord across from me snarled making the thief Lokir gasp in horror. I snorted, turned my head and faced the other prisoner that had been silent throughout the ride.

"I'm glad that I don’t worship Talos...Names Dan the Sly. I'm part of the Thieves Guild. Your organization and ours have a working relationship." For a nord Dan wasn’t half bad looking but not my type.

"Liara." I wasn’t gonna give my actual name. I must protect my family.

The tension was thick by the time we arrived to the quaint little hamlet town of Helgan. Once the wagons were parked we were told to disembark. I went to one of the Imperial leigon guard and asked for my bag. My mother left a letter for my father to read and that he was a high ranking officer and I was to go to him to further my training in my magic and swordsmanship. 

I know I should’ve left right away but I wanted to watch the executions since I need to destroy the innocent eyes and belief of all life should be preserve. I don’t really want to watch, but I need to since I'm going to be serving the Dread Father. I can’t have such views on life anymore. 

Within my bag I had a map of Skyrim and its known talos shrines I’ve found so far. Riding on my father's status could only get me so far with the Thalmor agents stationed here in Skyrim so I had to look useful at least in their eyes.


	2. Escapting Helgan part 2: Meeting the World Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Power is incredible!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it interesting yet?

The Imperials sure due love their speeches. One stormcloak prisoner volunteered to go to the head man's ax brave of him. Next it was suppose to be Ulfric but a distance roaring sounded somewhere over the mountains making the execution pause for a second before resuming. Dan the Sly was called forth now that I get a look at him he was a bosmer, not a Nord...oops. Again the roaring sounded and this time closer. General Tulius grumbled and then something like a beat of huge wings sounded above us and with the sun so high it was hard to see what it was. Everyone was getting nervous but not me, I was ready for what ever was coming eager even. A shadow fell from the sky and purposely landed on the watchtower.

Now I'm not scared or anything but seeing something that huge that was suppose to be legends of old....different story. I wasn't trained to fight a by the void dragon. The dragon eyed us smirking in amusement before roaring or was it shouting to my ears who cares I just need to leave. the sky was turning red with omnious clouds circling before it rained fire the size of boulders that when impacted burned everything to ash or if lucky charred. I was already running for my life and I saw that both gates were closed, the Idiots!!!! I heard a deep throaty laughter echoing from above that id dodged a gouse of flames aimed at the very spot I was just in. Great its toying with us. Id would try to attempt to fight but I wasn't the type to play hero, I was an assassin in training a novice to the trade until I was blooded. As the gate came into being i'd charged up a over charged firebolt and blasted the cursed things open. Probably save most of the town folks but I didn't care i'm looking out for me.

I had some of the civies that survived the destruction of their homes follow me after we well i'd escaped. Hopefullly we've seen the last of that black dragon. A shadow flew across us and landed in front of our escape route. In that split second, i'd felt something primal deep in my soul roared to life and my hands were moving before i could think. A strong firebolt was let loose and it hit the dragon in the face doing minor damage. the Civies had scattered leaving me alone with the beast the cowards.

"Impressive for a jor young dovah..." The massive black dragon rumbled out in amusement making my brain short circuit. It talks, i was completely unprepared for what was about to happen next but instinct told me to brace myself.

"This is power! FUS RO DAH" It shouted out at me and i've used my new invented defence spell i'd named "Iron Maiden" it makes you impentable and weighs you down only downside is that it lasts for 10 seconds and messes up your hearing if facing explosions im still working on it. After that shout and my spell ended, i'd staggered abit due to my hearing. There was an amused chuckled and a sensation of something flowing into me the color was a nice touch but the feeling was indescribable. I'd felt like i could soar the heavens and conquer these pitiful jors.

"Wha-" i'd said breathlessly drunk on the power coursing through me. A snort of amusement and a sneer was my reward for awe when i'd finally got myself under control. Must be his defult expression.

"That was power young dovah, feel it, taste it...embrace it!!!!" IT growled at me and i felt like doing so but my amulate heated up and the heated pain snapped me out of the thralling power.

"No way you overgrown burnt lizard, i'll never use this power..." maybe i shouldnt be provoking such a beast as him/IT for id instantly found myself on the ground pinned and the Black dragon's snout in my face.

"You should be grateful to me on teaching your worthless hide. I am Aludin, the World Eater and i will demand respect of every dovahs including you!" to emphazies his point he'd opened his maw and took ahold of my right arm and began to crush it. the pain was too much and i'd screamed like i was dying. i'd prayed for the Night Mother even the Dread father to save me hell even Sheogath was thrown into the mix.

"Let this be a lesson on knowing your place, showing proper respect to your betterers." Aludin blew smoke into my face before letting go of my now mangled if still surprisingly attached arm and took off using my body as a spring board almost crushing me if not for the quick Iron Maiden spell.

"I await to see how far you'll rise dovahkiin.!" Was the last thing id hear as he soared away.  
"Ass..." i'd growled gingerly getting up off the ground using my left to support my weight and sucked in my breath to endure the pain and the humiliation. The smart mouth i'd inheritated from my mother but still i need to watch my temper...its this Skyrim weather, its trying to conver me into a Nord! I need to set this arm and bandage it.

Rustling in the bushes alerted me to its presence. i can still defend myself and i can now use that other power to knock my victims away. What came out were two Thalmor soldiers weapons drawn looking around for threats. i'd snorted at their timing.

"What happend here?" one of them asked me.  
"Oh you know, just a small spat between a massive dragon and Ondolemer's daughter..." i said all of this with a straight face which it didnt surprise me that i'd recieved disbelief looks and i'd shrugged wincing at the pain. and finally asked them for some bandages as i forgot to restock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to leave a comment and kudos lol


	3. Markarth: father meets Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ondolemer gets a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter im sorry.

Two weeks after the events of Helgen, two long and irritating weeks with my arm healing and riding horse back to Marakth where my father is stationed at. I was given robes befitting my station as a daughter of a high ranking Thalmor commander. they did up my hair tastefully but I just wanted to be 'me' luckily they didn't go through my bag that had my mother's old Dark brotherhood armor when she was the Silencer, I'll find the remnants of the Dark brotherhood and join up.

Upon reaching Markarth, I was very impressed with the building structures and how its situated in the mountains. Being shown to the Understone keep was nice especially when you can avoid those sneering nords and beggars and filth...ok calm down, your thalmor side is peeking again. The Dwemers knew what they were doing when they build the place. Too many stairs. fix up the cracks and fill in the holes and thieves would have a hard time thieving. Inside was disappointing crumbled debris and bored guards loitering around really feeling the welcome. through the longish arched hallway I see four set of stairs that were all leading up to the same area. I could faintly hear chattering and barking of dogs. 

Up the middle set of stairs i'd came upon a peculiar sight, a Thalmor commander pacing like a caged animal up and down the length of the open hallway with a familiar scowl adorning his smooth chiseled face like I have when I'm in one of my moods. Time to make an entrance.

"Greetings father." I called out respectfully and was reward with him almost misteping.  
".....this matter should be discuss in private, yes?" was his response and left down the hall to my left and id followed taking another left with him to another hall with a door on the right.

Bonding with you other parent is downright awkward behind closed doors. My father, was besides himself. He knew he sired me but I don't think he'd expected me to show up dressed up like an Altmer of high standing.

"Your called Anora right?"  
"Yes father...mother did love you even though it was an on and off fling."  
"*clears throat* Please call me dad or papa when we're alone or amongst trusted individuals..." He had removed his hood and from his hairless head he'd ran a leather gloved hand over it in show of nervousness or frustration just like i do sans the baldness. Must not have much skills dealing with one's offspring.

"Sure thing dad!" I'd chirped before rumaging through my bag for the letter mother personally written to him. im sure he saw my enchanted daggers and potions but didnt comment which im thankful for...i mean im in freaking Skyrim with danger around every corner. Finding the letter i'd handed over to him to read and sat back to observe him. i can now see what my mother saw in him...A compassionate man and a fighter it was all there if you knew where to look.


	4. Your soul is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon soul....what a rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hows the story so far? the chapters will start getting longer so don't worry. and forgive the spelling mistakes. I do go over them for editing. when I have time to.

A month spent in Marakth was a blast and I meant that in a literal sense. My mana pool was abnormally large and I'd need a foci to store most of it in like a staff or an orb....nah an orb will be too easy to lose. I'd loved drawing so I made a rough sketch of a bladed staff with some ebony ores and glass materials. I'd had to get my own since the resident orc smith wouldn't supply me with any if I didn't have the coin. Being outside of Marakth was also a good thing...there's only so much Nords I could deal with especially those who still worship Talos.

Finding ebony ores was a pain, but worth it. Forsworns left me alone after i'd shouted YOL! at them coupled with my firebolt and shockbolt before switching to my daggers. mother taught me well. Stamina potions are damn useful.Somewhere in the back of my mind a deep sense of satifaction and pride erupted but i'd ignored it. I'd did happened upon an overturned merchant caravan with dead merchants well except one that was laying prone next to an open chest filled to the brim with ebony ore...Hail Sithis!!!

 

This orc was obviously male and he was well muscled in places i'd liked? did i neglect to mention i like domineering men that were taller than me? The orc seem to be in pain there was a pool of blood next to him. I'd had two choices, end his suffering and send his soul to the Void or heal him and make him my new bodyguard...paranoid fathers. A familiar roar echoed off the mountains making my soul roar in challenge.

 

"Alright i'm gonna heal you and in return you'll be my bodyguard til i get to Winterhold deal?" i'd asked the orc who bleary looked at me before carefully nodding. I'm adept in the healing arts but not a master. Healing the orc was easy and i'd gave him potions to help with the wounds. Getting up he grabbed his falling steel battle axe just as the roar of a dragon got louder and closer. It came soaring up over and down the mountains with speed and grace of a falcon at us and let loose a blast of ice carving a path towards our position.  
Dodging out of the way the blast luckily missed the chest of ore. I'd sneered as id recovered and charged up a firebolt and launched it at the dragon's face.

"Joors, you shall sate my hunger!!!" It roared and came to a halt in the air letting loose another blast of ice. I'd Countered it with my Thum'um of Fire while the orc started firing arrows, where did he get those?

Shock was written over the dragon's scaly face before it resume flight and growled loudly,  
"Dovahkiin, You Die this day!" as it did a fly by attack.

"Hey big guy..." my orc companion grunted in answer still firing his arrows. Seriously how many arrows does this guy have?  
"Toss me at the Flying lizard." the twanging of the bow string suddenly stopped. the orc looked at me like i was insane. but comlied.  
As the dragon, now identified as a blood dragon swung back around i stood ready in front of the the orc who'd had his big, thick hands cupped and bent slightly at the knees. As the the Blood dragon got closer, i'd took a running start and hopped onto the offered hands as tossed up just as the dragon's snout made contact with my leather hide custom robes and i'd quickly latched on tightly.

Eye contact was key and the dragon was bucking its head trying to dislodge me and snapping at me.

"Your Soul is mine." i'd hissed at it and blasted it in the eyes making it screech in pain and faultering in its flight forcing it to crash. Huh, we were pretty close to the road to Marakth. Iron maiden was activated and while the dragon was dazed, blind and full of arrows, I'd took this time to hurried off and prepared to fire more destruction spells.

"Anora!!!" came my father's shocked voice that it made me overcharge the lightening spell electricuting the blind blood dragon to death.  
'Well this will be awkward.' I'd thought as the now dead dragon started to burn and crackle. Me, the Orc and my father and his two ever present guards watched in awe as it flaked away. A resounding boom was heard and a woosh of colorful lights flew from the bone carcass into me. I was startled as i felt power fill my body and my soul roared in triumph. The new shout and meaning filled my mind and the urge to voice it was too hard to ignore. Looking at the corpse of the once great beast now slain by me i'd let the new word flow out of my mouth.

"FOK!" a freezing pale blue stream erupted and froze the skull briefly before disapating. All was silent before i heard a thud behind me. Turing around i'd noted that my father wasnt there; confused i'd looked down and saw that he'd fainted dead away.

"Um..." came the orc's gruff voice twinged with surpressed laughter. My father's two minders that were always with him had no reservation at the sight.  
"Awkward conversation to behad..." Just as i'd said it a booming voice echoed out, "DOVAHKIIN!!!"

"Fuck."


	5. Whiterun part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad, i'm the Dragonborn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter on this one sorry

I may have made my father start growing grey hairs with my explanation on how i'd became the dragonborn and that I was destined to defeat Aludin who i'd met personally at Helgen.

"You were at Helgen!? I finally meet you at last and now this..." Ondolemer had grabbed the mead bottle that was opened and down half of the bottle, by passing the tankard. It was a relief that he wasn't more worried otherwise i'd be shipped off back to the isles.

"I know papa, i'm worried as well...I'd just want to gain better control of my magic and then settle down and raise a family." (liar...please buy this bullshit father.)

"I'll have to thoroughly investigate the MER (awe has to be an pureblood Altmer *snicker*) who catches your eye before I approve." (Hail the Dread Father, he bought it) Ondolemer growled at the thought of his only daughter mating with some upstart Altmer. 

*Sighs* I just know that i'll be single for awhile longer with a Father for a Thalmor Commander and their method of interrogation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Orc i'd saved became my traveling companion. When asked, he said that he had a life debt to payback and who wouldn't want to travel around with the legendary Dragonborn.

"I'd never got your name...I cant keep calling you Big Guy forever."  
"It's Gonlock-the Broken..." the now named orc replied and i'd didn't try to figure out what was broken though I could guess but that's rude. Traveling with just the two of us is better than an armed escort. We'd passed through Falkreth and I had to avoid the Jarl cause he was eyeing me like some prized goat or an unclaimed conquest. Nords and their men...I swear.

The road out of Falkreth was a welcome relief to my womanly pride. I mean I know i'm beautiful but damn if i'm gonna lay with some sleazy womanizing lazy ass Nord who's not my ideal type. I may also forgot to mention I have a thing for madness. shh, don't tell my father that.   
Halfway we run into scavengers and bandits...taking them down was a stress relief too. We made good time as Riverwood was just around the bend when I caught sight of a familiar black as night flying bane of my existence; Aludin the world eater who was lazingly flying about, probably hunting. I'd clutched my amulate feeling the warmth of my patron. Me and Gonlock-the broken had rented a room for ourselves though Gonlock wanted to share a room. We've got funny looks for that but I was too tired to care. Tuck safely away in our assigned room we got ready to turn in. Gonlock wasn't ugly but sexy as hell. 

His massive size, his green scarred skin that shines with sweat in the morning's light or how he grunts and roars at his enemies as he swings his new ebony battle axe. I went to sleep with that happy image. I'm no maiden by a long shot, i'd lost my maiden hood at 18 on my name day with a very skillful Dark elf that was traveling about and sought shelter in my cave i'd called home during the harsh winters that Skyrim seems fond of. Potions to prevent unplanned pregnancy is a miracle im just thankful father wasn't informed.


	6. Whiterun part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interesting.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im again sorry for the short chapter....my computer is acting up and i'd lost my flashdrive…..

Whiterun, its stories really don't do its land justice. We were about to turn right at the fork in the road when a roar of a giant was heard. Me and Gonlock both looked at each other with excited and savage grins adorning our faces.

"I call dibs on it!!" I'd shouted taking off towards Whiterun and the location of the giant.  
"You'd called dibs on the last one!!" Gonlock Hollard after me also running in hot pursuit. We got there in time to help out the three warriors and we finally took down the giant. I was so hyped that I'd glomped the nearest body which happened to be one of the burly warriors. He was tall and muscled and gruffy looking though slightly feral who wielded a deadly steel greatsword. not to mention some stubbles of facial hair and the shoulder length shaggy hair.

"Did you see, did you see how it went down? it was abit taller than the others i've killed solo but with extra swords...oh man i feel like i could howl this victory to the stars...though i've done that before and let me tell you the wolves joined in before finding my cave where i'd shared part of my elk-"  
"Anora, your rambling again." came Gonlock's gruff voice that brought me back to Nirn. Looking around i saw alot of facial expressions ranging from annoyance to bemusement. Now totally embarresst i'd leaped off the body i was attatched to and fidget with a deep blush.

"Sorry..." I'd mumbled ducking my head when the gruffy looking male Nord leered at me. He wasnt bad looking for a nord quite the opposite really. Another that could be his twin only with shorter length of brown hair. Damn hormones. I'd missed the introduction while i was lost in thought.  
'they're probably are brothers...but do they share? its been awhile since my dallyiance probably longer.

"Stone to Anora, come on were going now."  
"Hm? oh right." I'd followed after them and was flanked by the twin Nords. Oh dear stupid libido.

"Do you two share alot?" it came out before i could think and luckily it was low enough the others besides us havent heard. Twin one leaned down and eyed me,  
"Most of the time..." my heart leaped and my body heated up like a bonfire. I know for a fact i was giving off phermones as all pure bred Altmer have that born in them when the "need" comes a calling. im reallly am thinking of laying with a Nord...hope this doesnt get back to my father. if the stories i've heard were to believed, Nordic men could pick up on when a woman was interested.

"You're a curious little Altmer...why the sudden question?" Twin two with the shorter hair purred his voice dropping lower than normal almost as deep as the thunder making my womanhood tingle and become wet. I'd fidget as we were passing through the stone archway, over a small bridge and up the winding path that'll lead to the gates of Whiterun's city proper.  
"You looking for a bed partner while here? i'm Vilkas by the way and this is my twin brother Farkas." the one name Vilkas manuverd closeer to my side almost touching. damn they're tall.

"Vilkas, go tell the harbringer we've arrived back safely." Aela interrupted saving me from answering though i felt a little disappointed.  
"Fine..." Vilkas growled out before leaving my side not before i felt a hand brush against my butt. Farkas chuckled making my body sing in want. Gonlock was talking with the guards to get enterance. While we waited i felt Farkas move up close and personal behind me, i could feel the heat and musk waffering off his exposed skin amongst the fur, leather and metal with a hint of something primal and untamed. i was unaware of my body leaning back slightly against his only when Farkas gave a heated growl of approval did i became aware. Gonlock came back to us and paused as he sniffed the air abit.

"We're allowed in since i'd told them that we're dragon hunters and showed them proof."


	7. Whiterun part 3: Doing tasks for the Jarl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I, a dog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter now

"She's my responsibility wolf...harm her and your pelt will decorate my walls."  
"Message received orc..." Farkas growled before marching away further into the city followed by Gonlock who was sporting a smug grin.

Whiterun was a beautiful place and homely but too many busy body. Word on the street was that Helgen was attack by a dragon (duh, I was there...That bosmer should've told the jarl already...must've skipped out when he arrived.)but I guess i'll do it in his stead. Walking down the streets was a novelty, of course the market place was something that i'm not use to seeing looking so shabby unlike the Isles. The meat stall had a handsome bosmer vendor who took up flirting with me and making me blush. I was invited to visit The Drunken Huntsman if I was looking to pursue further conversation on "hunting adventures" and the wares.

"Anora, where you heading off to next?" came Farkas's deep baritone voice as he caught me leaving the stall.  
"Going to Dragonreach to see if they have any work for us to do...I need the coins, why?" I wasn't even all the way through the archway before Farkas dragged me through and up around the house facing the Temple of Kyne just out of sight of the guards. Next I was dragged up some wide stone stairs leading to an upside down ship that was made into a house or mansion? 

"Farkas wha-" my question was silenced by a heady kiss. Dazed I didn't register myself being lifted up and thrown over one broad shoulder and carried towards the right side of the boat house and carefully almost gently set down. It took a moment but my brain finally started working and my body when up in flames.  
"This..." Farkas kissed me again properly and lifted me up making me wrap my legs around his waist back pressed against the wall. what a kiss. Feeling his big rough hands on my person was an experience. Something about having sex out in the open out of sight but not hearing was a major turn on for me...we could get caught and that only excited me more. I don't know how long we were there embracing and grinding against each other creating an exotic friction of metal and leather meet thin clothed robes. We were about to start removing clothes when a sound of an enraged predator killed the moment. Farkas released me and let me slide down his body til my head was leveled with his plated chest. Farkas growled back and I was ignored thankfully as I was too busy trying to restart my brain and cool my body down.

 

"What's going on here?" came a wise deep voice that quelled the growls and what seemed to be a heated argument. Finally calmed down I was able to speak.  
"Its been ages since any man kissed me like that...I forgot to think." was my statement that was met with snickers and bemused chuckles  
"Would've done more if I wasn't interrupted..." Farkas glared at his twin Vilkas who didn't look like he was sorry at all.  
"Enough, my dear your friend Gonlock is inside waiting for you."  
"Thank you sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sadly i didnt get a bed partner(s) thanks to Gonlock's interference. We'd met with the Jarl and now he was easy on the eyes and it seems the feeling was mutual except i'm a Thalmor decent and he's a widower with kids (the little basterds) and a Nord with his strong beliefs. yeah wouldnt work out in a long term relationship especially when i join the Dark Brotherhood. The Jarl was thankful for the confirmation about the attack on Helgen and paid us 1500 septims. Sweet mother, more than i'd got from Helgen. The Jarl asked for a favor in return and now we had to play fetch for an artifact in some ruins. why couldnt he have the Companions do it?

My complexion was gaining some color slowly but surely, soon i'll look like a female version of my father *shudder*. Gonlock and i left Whiterun and headed back towards Riverwood but turned right at the crossroad and headed for Bleakfall Barrow. Slaying and looting bandits along the way was worth the trip. My destruction magic was easy to manage the more i'd use it soon i'll be at the apprentice level of the arcane arts. My enchanted daggers got some good workouts to. my skills with the blades were improving by leaps and bounds. I so cannot wait til my father teach me that neat little trick with using fire as a whip i'd kept hearing about. We killed alot of things inside the ruins of course my fear of spiders made me hate this errand. Skeevers were an annoyance. Got a golden claw and the bandit thief's journal. huh so it belong to the Riverwood trader store owner...what a pain, same with draugers, their masters are so cruel.

Dodging traps and killing somemore draugers we'd finally came upon a circluar door with three seperate locking mechinism after killing a drauger that we some how missed. I tried to find a way to open the lock but to no avail.  
"Lets try that claw." Gonlock piped in and i'd just shrugged. the system was very simple almost too easy. these guys were obvious lazy as hell. playing matching game with the claw and door was so unoriginal.

"Not much of a puzzle."Gonlock deadpanned and i'd second it.  
"Lets just get this overwith." I'd groaned and away we go. 

I began to feel a tugging sensation and beatings of distance drums admist the multitudes of chanting voices as we drew closer to our destination. Around the bend opened into a wide and spacious cavern with glowing fungi as its light source. No time to gawk as i'm pretty sure its night time already as we'd had left Whiterun around mid-afternoon. Over the bridge that laid over the stream in the center of the place bathed in light was a darkstone coffin. Another drauger i see. and behind it was the writting of Dragonic language or as the Nords call them the Word Walls. The drums and chanting was much clearer and louder as i'd drew closer to the wall and the glowing writing. the Words flew into me making my vision blurry as the new word, ZUN! Long story short we got the hell out of there after taking down the Deathlord drauger who shouted the thu'um ZUN at me. Luckily i didnt have a soild weapon on hand just my magic. Gonlock wasnt so lucky, but we manage to kill the drauger and collect the artifact from its corpse and soul gem. mine now.

~~~~~~~~~~~Back into Whiterun~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it was quicker getting back as we found a short cut and onto Whiterun. Once inside the city's gates we'd hurried up to Dragonreach and handed over the Dragon's tablet to the court maage, Farengar who thanked us and told us to talk to the Jarl about payment. Irileth, the Jarl's housecarl came running down the stairs in a mad rush and stopped at the entrance to the mage's office.

"Farengar come quickly, a dragon has been sited near the western watch tower. You two come as well!" The dark she-elf barked out and we followed i mean after all we havent been paid yet.  
"Well Gonlock, looks like we get more materials to make that dragonbone armor you've been wanting." I'd laughed at his eagered expression. I bet a 1000 septiems that the Jarl's gonna ask us to slay this dragon...no bigy means more souls for me to absorb. I'll soon be able to Kick Aludin's scaly hide back to oblivion.


	8. Whiterun part 4: Another dragon slain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another soul devoured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter is only short cause the rough draft i'd edited is short so don't get mad.

After being debriefed of the situation and given a few rewards in form of new armor for me and a weapon for Gonlock, I could tell that the Jarl was subtly leering at my body in my current modified leather robed armor. Ignoring the Jarl’s lingering, lust-filled gaze, I returned to the task at hand. We were ready to slay a dragon.

"We'll be heading to Winterhold after this and to return the golden claw?"

"Yes, we'll take the carriage instead and play bodyguard while your at it." 

I assured Gonlock who seemed more agitated as of late. It must be all of these problems that people can’t seem to solve or are too lazy to do so. We arrived at the Watchtower and could see the devastation and destruction the dragon left in its wake.

"Must be one of the old ones..." I murmured head tilted to the left as I'd listen to the voice that I now can identify as the soul of the blood dragon I ate. Frost and blood dragons normally stay around to finish the job not the "hit hard and retreat" tactics like this one. 

The dragon's soul I had acquired along with my own rumbled and purred at my thoughts of obtaining more power and conquering my enemies with said power.

"Anora, your fangs are showing again." Gonlock's deep and gruff voice pulled me back to reality and I sheepishly ducked my head in shame.

A distant roaring of the dragon signaled its arrival and made the Whiterun guards and their housecarl tense and draw their weapons. Gonlock and I were already ready looking up into the sky for said dragon. A flyby dragon is a dangerous one. There.. just coming over the mountain north west of the tower was the dragon flying swiftly towards us and By Sithis was it massive but not as massive as Aludin is.

"Incoming!" Shouted Gonlock and I charged up my lighting spell in both hands. Once the dragon was in firing range, a mage, the archers and the myself opened fired. Arrows and magic loosed in waves of assault.

"Archers, aim for its wings!" I yelled and started shocking the hell out of its wings when they were within range of my spells.

"Argh, you'll pay for that!" The dragon roared. It released a large fire blast when it hovered over us. Most, if not all, of the archers were caught in the blast. Luckily the mage was smart enough to find cover. 

When it landed briefly I was already onto its scaly hide and grabbed my third dagger that was enchanted with soul trap courtesy of Farengar. I knew the soul of this dragon wouldn't be able to be contained in any soul gem. It need a Dovahkiin (a walking living soul gem) to contain it. I used the broken ledge that used to be the tower's wall and leapt onto its neck and began to stab while electrocuting it.

The dragon roared in pain and agony and began to thrash about tossing its head about to dislodge me but I held fast and firm. I need more power so that I can stick it to Aludin and make him pay for the humiliation I suffered.

Amidst the roaring the sound of hacking and slashing of steel against flesh, scales and bones was heard. By mid evening the dragon had finally lost all strength and roared out his last cry before collapsing dead. Tough bastard it was.

"Anora, you alright up there?" Gonlock's rumbling voice echoed in the quiet clearing and I grunted loudly in response.

"Yeah, oh hey get me a magicka restoration potion." Climbing down I weakly made my way over to the small crowd of guards with the Housecarl Irelith standing poised as normal but I could tell she too was exhausted. 

I depleted my magick. I was feeling the empty strain, so distracting the emptiness was that I didn’t even register the tell-tale sign of the dragon catching fire and flaking away nor the boom and the soul flowing into me.

Gonlock didn’t say anything as he'd seen it already. Instead of commenting, he just handed me both the stamina and magicka restoration potions. I sighed in relief before collapsing. Strong arms caught me and picked me up. These arms were not Gonlock's; Gonlock smells of blood, stone, and dirt. This one, a male, smells of wilderness, blood, musk and wolf. Darkness claimed me before I could identify the person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really would like your input on this as it is really my first Skyrim fanfiction.


	9. Jester on the side of the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness rises when Silence dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cicero is hard to keep in character in my opinion I'm not crazy enough to imitate his personality.

I was made Thane of Whiterun and i'd had enough coins to purchase a nice moderate house, fully furnished. i'd even got a housecarl name Lidia and it was a weird experience. Whenever I fall asleep I can hear the souls of the dragon's i'd slayed whispering to me...even my exotic dreams were invaded by them with them commentary. who knew dragons were into voyeurism and major perverts.

I'd sent a note off to my father with my status update and general information. We were on the road again well I was, Gonlock opted to stay at the house as did Lidia. hm, somebody's got a crush. Farkas had visited as I was just leaving and requested that I let him join me. We didn't take horses well Farkas did just to carry our gear and down the road we walked. Exploring the countryside is magnificent when done right. When night fell, we had set up camp and i'd only bought one furred tent...well I got a bedpartner tonight. Before Farkas could jump my bones he told me about him being a werewolf and that he may end up shifting during sex. i'd told him to not worry about that as i'd got it covered. No more words were said as our clothes and armor came off while our mouths were occupied with each others.

Farkas looked even more impressive out of armor just bare to the world and his nordhood was standing up and at attention proudly almost straining. Laying down i'd spread myself wide open for him offering myself. its been awhile since my 18th nameday. Farkas took the offering with a pleased growl. it was rough with no preperation done first but i'd had potions for that. I'd should've feared Farkas when he shifted in the middle of sex but i wasnt not one bit it was fasinating and exotic made me all the more eager to experience more. By dawn we were up and got ready. We broke camp and got cleaned up at a small stream before getting back onto the road. I'd took potions for both lycanthrope and anti-pregnancy as soon as i woke up so i was in the clear.

By high noon, we came upon a most perculiar sight. A broken down wagon with a ranting redguard jester by its side with what looked like a sarcophagus in the back. Looking at Farkas who narrowed his eyes but remained silent we well i decided to offer help. At our approach the jester stopped mid-rant and his gaze lit up in relief and joy at us and started to dance before jabbering away about a broken wheel and not getting his poor dead mother to her new crypt. There was something familiar about what he said about his mother but i'd just couldnt figure it out.

'By the void, how does this Cicero keep going? doesnt he need to breathe?' i'd wondered

-Not always my child-

"Who said that?" i'd whispered fidling with my amulate that i had out on display for a moment. Feeling peircing gaze on my person, i'd tensed and readied myself subtly just like my mother taught me.

"Awe! oh where did you get that neckalace?" Cicero asked calmly too calmly, danger alert.

"My mother, who was the former Listner before the destruction of the Dark Brotherhood in Cyrodiil. she got this amulate as a gift from her former dead master, teacher and father figure." I'd answered losing myself into the memory of that tale, missing the startled expression on the jester's face.

"who was your mother's mentor?" Cicero's voice was much closer and that snapped me back into focus only to get an eyeful of red and black burnt colored uniform with blood red shoulder length hair. Looking up i was met with light brown eyes staring intensely into my own.

"It was Lucien LaChance, my mother spoke fondly of him that i wanted to be like him and join up to make my mother proud." i'd replied blushing at the childish dream that hopefully becomes a reality. From what i heard, the Dark Brotherhood was all but wipe out , but there were remnants scattered or in hiding like my mother or gave up that life of darkness and blood soaked history.

"I see..." he was closer barely an inch between us that i'd felt his toned slender body pressing up against mine with his gloved hands on my hips firmly to keep me still. his head was bent a bit letting our breath mingled as we had a staring contest. i'd wonder who'd lose first. A displeased growl broke the moment and we'd seperated. Farkas was back and done fixing the wheel. with his wolf hearing he probably heard what was said.

"Cicero is so happy now poor cicero can take his dear sweet mother to her new home...Here shiny clinky coins!" Cicero joyously declared placing the bag of coins inside my battle robes briefly caressing th amulate before i'd tucked it away. i'd shivered feeling a familiar soothing presence overcome my mind.

"C'mon." grunted Farkas and he began leadig our supply horse down the road. I began to follow when that raspy sultry voice came back.

-Darkness rises when Silence dies...my new Listener.-

I froze and looked back hands gripping my chest where my mother's amulate rested eyes wide in shock and awe. Was this the Night Mother my mother warned me about?

"Darkness rises when Silence dies...what does that even mean?" I'd voiced out loud unaware of a startled gasp and rushes of footsteps. I was grabbed by the shoulders roughly and shooked.

"What did you say!?" Cicero was in my face looking hopeful and frantic shaking in anticapation.

"Darkness rises when Silence dies. thats what she the voice in my head said to me...what did she mean by that?"

"Those exact words, the binding words for the Keepers to know that our beloved Night Mother has spoken and had chosen a new Listener...the Silence has been broken!!!!" Cicero squealed in joyous rapture dancing in place before embracing me with a kiss of a starved man.

It took some doing but i'd manage to send Cicero on his was with our Night Mother with a promise to find them soon. i'd felt lighter and was even humming happily while me and Farkas continued on our journey to Winterhold. When we camped me and Farkas had sex again and he was alittle more rough than usual and i'd knew that he'd grown attatched but the next morning i'd set the wolf straight and told him bluntly that while i find him attractive i didnt really see this going any furthur now that i'd found my family again. We had no other problems after that, though he did get bragging rights. Vilkas will be steaming mad with jealousy.

I'd made my reports on where the stormcloaks camps were located as we traveled. Two weeks later we made it to Winterhold and i was surprise to see a Thalmor Agent casually if stiffly waiting by the entrance of the town, I'd hid my amulate back under my repaired battle robes. Father must've sent a missive ahead to note my arrival. Damn meddlesome fathers.


	10. Winterhold...At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally made it!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya know the drill already so don't complain.

Saying goodbye to Farkas was not as worrisome as i'd thought. Though he did grumble about me looking for the Dark Brotherhood and not doing something honorable. i'd just gave him a look and he'd stopped but not before stealing a kiss from me in front of the Thalmor agent who'd made a noise of disgust at the display went on his merry way. And i'd knew my father is gonna hear about this sometime soon. The agent that was to be my minder was name Ancano and the vibe i'd got from him was a snake in the grass and a kiss up to his superiors, though he's not bad looking for an purebred Altmer.

"I've been informed that you've been keeping track of any Talos worshippers during your travels in Skyrim? (Duh, have to look useful to avoid trouble) Excellent, and since i'm in charge of your wellbeing please reframe from frolicking (really, did he say frolicking?) with these uncultured….what's the word, "barbarians" an Altmer and a woman of your stations should act the part am I clear."  
"Surely you can make an exception with my frolicking..." i'd turned on the charm and it worked as Ancano had closed the distance between us and looked down on me with a caution and hidden interest.

"I was also informed of how much of a mouth you have on you," He then drew his eyes down to my lips before meeting my eyes. "I'll enjoy seeing its uses for myself and maybe teach you how to use it better while your here...off record of course (Someone gag me, Sweet Night Mother send cicero or even Lucien LaChance to make this stop!). but you will be following my orders and rules understand?"

"perfectly..." his face was too close for comfort before he stepped back straighten his robes and inclined his head towards town. I'd walked past him and felt him fall into step behind me the pervert.

~~~~~~~~Time Skip: A month later~~~~~~~~~

My time here at the College was bareable, i'd didnt make any friends except two, the Arch-mage Dunmer named Savos Aren and a Khajiit named J'zargo. i've been called many things in my life but never a teachers pet. Just because i was actually more advance in Destruction magicka and was called a gifted student by Faralda doesnt mean that i'm gifted in others. i'm still a novice in Restoration and Illusion. though conjuring has peeked my interest of late.

Savos was hard to get a read on, he's taken to watching me alot and was always presence in all of my classes i'd attended. i'd assumed he wanted to see how i'd do with their method of teaching inspiring mages compare to what i was taught in the Isles...hopefully. J'zargo was my go-to friend when i was frustrated and we experiment with his inventions. There was a trip to be had well an expedition to an old Nordic Ruin that was discovered next week and Tolfdir had asked for voulenteers and i'd refused to go. One trip into drauger infested ruin/crypt/tomb is enough to last me and i dont have Gonlock to help if i get overrun. Why do mages have to be so damn curious? almost as bad as a Khajiit with shiny new trinket. And dont get me started on Ancano, That Altmer wont stop stalking me. At first it was not so much but now i find him in my personal space almost touching me while he remained uninterested in what ever i do with my time. i've been thinking of going ahead and 'frolick' with Drevis as he has shown interest in more than a teacher and student role just to see the look on Ancano's face that he couldnt get any but then i'd thought on how he can report my dallyiance to my father if i'd shown an ounce of interest in a 'MER'. A real cockblocker that one.

My dreams as of late always featured Cicero and the Night Mother, sometimes i hear another voice that was like velvety silk and deep greeting me and welcoming me into the Family, how proud it was that i was following in my mother's footsteps. i felt empty and cold each time i wake up and restless(dreaming of Cicero+shackles= kinky sex). This wasnt lost on J'zargo who suggested that i find a bed partner to help scratch my itch. Unfortunantly that was impossible as i'd always had a shadow following my every move (Ancano).

"J'zargo can see that Anora is in need of "release" and J'zargo would like to help but this one has his eyes on another."

"I know, I'd kinda wish Farkas didnt leave so soon and i'd got with Cicero..."

"Yes, the wolf and the Fool...J'zargo does not see the appeal to laying with a wolf."

"what can i say i like exploring my option..."

"Indeed." And we laughed as we went onto our next class. J'zargo was going on the expedition while i was staying here to continue my studies. Playing Cat and Mouse with Ancano was fun while it last and when i was finally cornered and caught (luckily i had my amulate stowed away deep in my bag) i was frogged marched to his office on the other side of the college to his office where i was shoved in and the door locked.  
On record i was in trouble off record i was gonna eat my words from a month ago. Who knew knew Ancano was very skilled with his hands and mouth? though i'd did find my kink which was bloodplay...daggers are sure handy.

Somehow some way word got out about me being the Dragonborn, just when a frost dragon decided to show up and attack the town and college. the term, "fuck my life" comes to mind with how i was suddenly fond over and pestered. i had to do a lot of posturing and false smiles that J'zargo was entertained til I got back at him by letting it slip that he was my first friend since i'd got here and he glowered at me for turning the spotlight on him. I'd met Nelacar when i went to the inn for a drink and to get away from Ancano's possessive behavior. When i'd shown interest in what he was studying, well one thing lead from one thing to another with a bottle of mead and i woke the next day naked and a pounding headace in bed with an equally naked Nelacar. At least he's an Altmer so daddy cant throw a fit but Ancano could.

-come my listener, its is time to begin your legacy.- came the Night Mother's throaty and raspy voice and i knew that my time here was coming to an end. the Return of the Old Ways was now ready with me as it's new Listener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know how this is turning out


	11. Its begins now part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up with Cicero and the Night Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry doing research on where I should have my Anora go and what problems crop up due to her being there.

I was excited to get started. The booming voice that kept shouting "Dovahkiin!" every week for the last month was the Grey Beards. It seems I was needed at High Hrothgar. I can never get a break. When I got back to the Collage Ancano was there to greet me before hauling me off to his office and there I was given a "physical" inspection. Ancano was extremely jealous of Nelacar and became possessive. In Nelacar's drunken state he left a few hickeys around my neck and collarbone.

I did receive a letter from my father stating his approval of getting together with an "upstanding Altmer" (can anyone guess who he meant...) ands was thinking of making the union official. i'd wrote back negative and stated that unless he had someway of keeping the Dragon Aludin in Skyrim and not follow me to the Isles then marriage is not an option. not to mention that there will be assassination attempts due to my Dragonborn status seen as traitorous to the Nords culture.

As I prepped for my departure, i'd did a examining spell that'll let me know if I fell pregnant due to my dalliance with Ancano and Nelacar. the results came back negative and i'd breathe out in relief. J'zargo had came back from the trip and boy did he had a lot to complain about. We caught up on the time missed and he teased me on how I've been busy since the last time they'd chatted.

Saying goodbye to the folks of Winterhold and avoiding Ancano, i'd started my travel to Dawnstar.

"Anora! wait!!!" came a harried voice that was coming up behind me. Looking back I wasn't surprise to see Ancano running towards me. i'd had my hidden daggers ready as he seem pissed. What did he want now?

"I hope you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye."

"You'd seem busy so I didn't bother." he came closer almost stalking me like a prey, well this prey has fangs and claws to fight back with. We were at a standstill observing each other. He made the first move shooting Lighting Bolts i'd dodged around closing in daggers out and ready to strike. A swipe here, a dodge there, same dance til he switched it up by cloaking himself in an ice cloak forcing me to back up but I had an ace up my sleeve. 

"Fus!" i'd shouted and sent him flying back into a mound of deep snow. The sight of seeing him go flying back by my Thu'um made me purr in delight.

"Had enough? Look I really must be going...o look the carriage." i'd chirped and hurried after the carriage as it was almost around the bend. It would seem that it had left Winterhold some time ago and was slowly making its way through the oncoming snowstorm. I know that there's a cave somewhere nearby and when i'd finally caught up to the carriage i'd offered to be their bodyguard if they could give me a lift to Dawnstar. the Deal was struck and on my way I went. I could see why Gonlock liked the bodyguard job it was fun.

A few days later we've arrived at Dawnstar. It was late in the night and the town was still busy with activities so I found this really weird that there'll be activities going around. There was a wrongness in the air more like a shroud of ill intent blanketing the town. Sneaking in and around to the Hidden Door to the Dawnstar Sanctuary as shown in my dreams was where my legacy as the Listener began.

"-What is life's greatest illusion?-" came the eerie whispery voice that made me shiver in wariness and fear but I was chosen as the new Listener so I must show my resolve and commitment.

"Innocence, my brother..." The pass phrase came forth from my lips and I couldn't help but smile when I heard the familiar sound of a lock unlocking itself.

"-Welcome home...my Listener...-" came the eerie voice and as i'd walked in I was greeted by the Keeper of the Night Mother, Cicero who had a set of armor in his arms and a big smile upon his lips as the door closed shut behind me.

"Awe, Welcome home dear Listener!!!" he exclaimed rushing towards me with the armor which he dropped in his haste to embrace me. I'd dreamt of being held in this Jester's arms for sometime now even when i was with Ancano and Nelacar (I'm a screamer but i was lucid enough to call out the right name of who im having sex with) and I'm glad for it.

"Glad to be home, my keeper..." i'd purred in happiness as i'd held him breathing in his natural scent. I felt him chuckle and pet my hair. A dark shadow suddenly appeared behind Cicero began to take shape before it revealed a ghostly figure dressed in robes of this Skyrim's Dark Brotherhood.

"Ah, my Listener..." the ghost's voice was deep and graveled hooded eyes boreing into mines as it took me but a moment to comprehend who was standing before me.

Lucien LaChance...my hero and idol.


	12. It begins Now part 2: Loving the fool of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter.... more look into Anora's past.
> 
> I'm slowly starting to run out of ideas on how to continue this... please give me some ideas as I'm having brain farts as of late.
> 
> Also this story is based of my playthrough so certain things had happened except Aludin giving Anora her first Thu'um and such lol n it wasn't done on the PC version either.

After spending a few weeks in the Dawnstar Sanctuary, we packed up and loaded the wagon Cicero used to transport our Mother with her secured in the back covered up. Heading out we didn't run into much trouble until furthered out did we quite literally ran into trouble in forms of bandits. 

There's only one emergency rule that allows the Keepers to bloody their daggers, is in defense of the Night Mother's coffin along with their Listener if needed be. I'd wanted to show both Cicero and the Night Mother that I could be depended on to do my part. Those bandits didn't last long between me and Cicero and the small battlefield was littered with bodies of the now deceased bandits.

"Well that was fun, huh Cicero?" I'd chirped looking towards the jester who was quietly staring intently at me. cocking my head to one side, i'd made my question appear upon my face. Cicero's facial expression didn't change for a minute until I was next to him peering up at his handsome chiseled face. we decided to use the bandits' makeshift camp to rest.

"Where did you get those daggers from?" 

"My mom gave them to me when i'd made my first kill and before she fell ill then died from said illness...by my hands...she was in too much agony and wanted to be sent to the Void stating that she'll face her punishment for abandoning the Brotherhood and her position as the Listener...This was when I was only 17 years old. I'd didn't want to do it ya know, I was taught to honor the Five Sacred Tenets..."

"Your mother had accepted her punishment without fear, you'd performed the rites of punishment and granted mercy to her suffering..."

Even hearing it put like that made me suddenly burst out crying. I felt those strong slim arms wrap around me and held me as i'd wept. I haven't told anyone this not even my father unless it was written in the letter i'd gave him.

"Thank you Cicero...I've never told anyone that fact not even my father..."

"Father!?" Cicero chimed going back into his Jester persona.

"Yes, did you know your looking at the Daughter of Ondolemar, The Thalmor Commander stationed in Markarth." i said snootily before bursting out laughing making Cicero do the same.

"Awe, A Thalmor child as the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood!!!!haahaahaa" Cicero cackled finding it ironic in which case he'd be right.

\-----------

We continued traveling and i'd was wearing a simple high necked dress over my modified Dark Brotherhood armor that was a mixture the form fitting type and the traditional wear of old. Cicero was happily humming a tune about a "singing bird" and a "cat and a rat" that during those weeks of traveling i'd grew to love the Fool of Hearts and become almost possessive of him. why?

=Because you're where you belong, my child...Your mother is finally serving the Dread Father as is her right...= Came the Night Mother's raspy yet soothing voice. That was another thing, i needed to get use to hearing Her speak through me as her mouth piece.

"*clears throat* something wrong my dear Listener?" Cicero's voice had switched to normal and that jolted me out of the doubts that began to crop up.

"Cicero, tell me honestly...Will they follow me and the Night Mother back to the Old ways?"

"Anora (uh oh, he's using my name) You were chosen as the New Listener, THEY must obey the Five Tenets to do so otherwise is to incure the Wrath of Sithis. And you know what punishment will be handed down for each one that is broken."

"Thank you, my beloved Keeper..." I'd unknowningly confessed startling him in which he just smiled softly and hummed in acknowledgement.

"Why Listener, no need to thank this poor Fool...Humble Cicero lives to serve his Listener in anything they wish." The jovalness came back to the fore and i knew when to drop the topic.

"Anything?" I'd teased changing the topic and was rewarded with a smug smile of a man beneath the Jester persona that caught my real intention.

"As my Listener commands, humble Cicero will obey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice that I don't put the dates of any of the events cause nothing major will be happening for a few more chapters to go.


	13. It begins now part 3: Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Anora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only own my oc 
> 
> very short chapter.

When we stopped to camp, I'd went hunting and came back with a few rabbits and one stray plump chicken? We were near Falkreath when Cicero beckoned me over to his side on the furs used for bed.

"My Lister, tell me about yourself." Cicero seemed very eager about something so in order to find out i'd indulged his curiosity. I'd told him about my first kill being my ailing mother who was part of the Dark Brotherhood and my journey from the Isles to Cyrodiil then finally to Skyrim on my eighteenth nameday where i'd experience pleasure of the flesh for the first time with a traveling Dunmer.

Then i told him about how i'd met Aludin and my travels to Markarth to meet my father while keeping to the Tenets. Meeting Gonlock-the Broken, the Companions, and finally going to Winterhold for a month and my dalliance with a Thalmor agent name Anacano in both knife and blood play and a drunken one night stand with an outcast Altmer mage. Here i'd paused as i saw a hooded look overtake Cicero's features.

"Everything alright Cicero?"

"Yes, everything is dandy!" The joker persona was back and i let the matter drop. We'd turned in for the night and again i'd dreamt of me and Cicero and Lucien. The dream was very pleasant then it took a turn for the worst. I saw my failings as the Listener and the Brotherhood eradicated. I was woken up by Cicero and we didn't say anything but my resolve was plain to see.

Hm, my Listener?" Cicero inquired as we packed up camp and moved one. Before i could say anything the ground rumbled and the voice of the Greybeards were heard once again.

"DOVAHKIIN!!!"

"By the Dread father, CANT YA'LL WAIT A LITTLE BIT MORE!!" i'd shouted back letting the power flow into my voice transforming it. All was silent not a sound was heard and we weren't even close to passing Falkreath.

"My Great and Powerful Listener is also the Powerful Dragonborn!?" Cicero's maniacal laughter made me smile and join in. i could feel the Night Mother's amusement as well and it warmed my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and let me know


	14. Meeting the Remnants of the Once proud family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyrim belongs to its creator Anora belongs to me
> 
> Short chapter right here.

My first impression of the Falkreath Sanctuary was a mess. Astrid, the "Leader" was a right bitch and unprofessional and rude to me and Cicero. I knew that she'll be trouble later on. Seeing the Unchild, Babette was funny enough hilarious. 

The werewolf, Arnbjorn leered at me after sniffing in my direction though he told me point blank that he was married to Astrid. The Argonian shadow scale, Veezara bowed his head to me but i knew from his body language that he was loyal to Astrid...maybe with me here now that'll change.

Nazir was the odd one out of the bunch quite reserved. 

Festus Krex the mage was very enthused about us being here and the return of the Old Ways.

I let Cicero do most of the talking as i was busy observing the remaining family. 

Gabriella was perky, something not needed in this line of life and finally Lis the family's pet spider [shudders].

"Its good that some of you still survive. i'm the Listener Anora, We thank you for your warm welcome." Only Festus grinned.

"It's great to have you here Listener but i'm still in charge and i say what goes."

"Careful how you speak to me Astrid." i'd warned before turning around and went to find Cicero and the Night Mother. A Warble like hiss noise sounded behind me and when i turned to see, a ghostly figure was standing there. It was Lucien my hero and idol. we continued on in silence til Lucien decided to speak first.

"My Listener, How are you settling in?" 

"Will you be my ear and shoulder? i'm feeling overwhelmed with everything. Astrid is gonna tear this family or what remains of them apart with how she's been running it...My dreams as of late have foreshadowed this and i'm scared of failing and disappointing you, Cicero, and the Night Mother."

"This dream of yours will not come to pass, Anora, Only way that you'd disappoint us is to not try to bring back the Old ways, this family is lost they've been lost with out our Night mother's comforting embrace til now. With you here that will change and they'll be lost no more.

"Master LaChance is right my Listener, You've spoken the words and now you're were you belong with us...with me." Cicero had came over when we came in to the Night Mother's chambers. There was no distance between me and Cicero who'd hugged me in comfort.

"We're right behind you Anora, you wont be doing this alone."


	15. Dragonborn part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora had forgotten about being the fable dragonborn until some news reminds her of her duties as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own only Anora and the events surrounding her like her angst lol some fluffy scene with Anora and Cicero.
> 
> Also a year time skip cause the invasion of whiterun was too early of a questline in my opinion hope ya'll are alright with me doing that.
> 
> Also please forgive any mistakes i'd made I was in a rush to type this up and post

The time a year in fact spent with the Dark family was enlightening. We were growing again and as Listener, my words directed from the Nightmother, were law. Lucien was a big help in training the new recruits and those that only joined to spy...Well gotta love Cicero for his way of handling that. When I'd asked Lucien to be the new head of the Revived Blackhand, he reverently accepted...again...wonder if specters could die again in joyous rapture or not.

"Now you believe my words Listener?"

"I shouldn't have doubted..."

"You're still learning my Listener, the Blackhand has been revived and the Family is whole once again." He purred deeply into my left ear wrapping his ghostly arms about my waist and pressing his spectral body up against my robed back. That was another thing that changed in a year, Lucien LaChance was openly flirting with me instead o the usual subtle advances...Can ghost even have sex? Cicero was on most days his usual jolly crazed self but on occasion I would get a glimpse of sanity and carnal hunger burning in his eyes whenever we locked eyes.

The Greybeards had paused in their summoning before starting back up again when Ulfric Stormcloak decided to invade Whiterun. I'd almost forgotten about being the Dragonborn and the letters to my father were slow in coming but I still get them though now they're about marriage proposals for single male Altmers that he knows or heard about, yuck. Cicero growls at those letters and most times rips them up for me then hugs me claiming me his in his joyous voice...I wonder...

Inside the Nighmother's chambers, i sat infront of her and told her my woes on being the dragonborn and to my growing feelings for her Keeper.

 

-Do not fret my dear Listener...-

"How can i not help but fret Nightmother? i'm in love with him and yet i get tongue tied within his presence."

-Again my Listener, Poor Cicero will return your love and be proud of all you've accomplished...You my Faithful Listener brought his deepest wish to life once again.- The Nightmother went silent and i was left to my thoughts. Turning away i went to leave but the doorway was blocked by one crazed Keeper who was standing there before moving forward towards me arms out to embrace me. And embrace me he did that id embraced him back.

"Anora, my sweet sweet Anora." Within his arms i was held close very close to his body and i could smell of old blood and leather and feel the heat from his body. His face was very close to mine letting our breath mingle lips barely touching.

"Do not worry , my dear Anora...Humble Cicero will always be around to love you and the Nightmother."

"I believe you my Keeper, no my beloved Cicero..." I'd finally confessed andd then came that same starved kiss when our lips finally met just like before when we first met a year and five months ago. A throat clearing broke the tender lucid moment and a sheepish ranked Murderer withered under our combined glare.

"Forgive the Intrusion Mighty Listener... (kissups...hate kissups) but a messenger from Ivrinstead came by to one of the dropoffs and left a sealed letter."

 

-Go my Listener, do your duties as dragonborn but always remember where you truly belong...with your true family.

"As you wish Nightmother." Looking over my shoulders at the Nightmother's coffin. Ugh Back to the world i go...i wonder how lydia and Gonlock are doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is satisfactory for you my readers.


	16. Dragonborn part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on the road We go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back my readers and I've a new chapter for ya to enjoy.

Convincing Cicero to stay behind was easy especially when Astrid made her displeasure known again. Really i'm gonna have to do something about that woman. The Nightmother comes first and as her keeper Cicero had his duties.

"At least take one of the Family members with you my beautiful sweet lovely listener..." Cicero pleaded with those big puppy eyes that i'd relented and chose Babette as she's been bored as of late. I gave the Blackhand instructions in my absents like now, and I knew that they'll follow it to the word. they worship the very grounds me and the Nightmother walk/stand on...creepy and annoying simpering fools. Lucien gets a lot of joy in this while Cicero finds it amusing.

We took Shadowmer with Babette riding shotgun. Traveling again with a companion is a welcome relief that I didn't know that I was so stress of being idle. I'd offered my blood to Babette to keep her fed but she declined that evening when we camped at the border of Falkreath.

"Thanks for the offer Listener but i'm quite full at the moment...so Listener, hows you and Cicero?"

I'd choked on a piece of sweet roll and looked at Babette.

"What do you mean?" i'd asked shyly, were we that obvious?

"Oh come off it Listener, Everyone knows your in a relationship with the Keeper."

"Still..." i'd whined hiding my blushing face further into my hood. My father doesn't know that i'm dating an imperial and I hope he never ask if his latest letter was any indication of a meeting spot for just him and I. Gotta make a trip to Markarth after I see the Greybeards...why does the Gods have to be so bored?

 

\---Time Skip---

 

Having left the border of Falkreath, we decided to forgo Shadowmer (much to its disgruntlement) and go by foot through Riverwood. Our garment were switched out with regular clothing and we blended in well. Babette played the role of my adopted child since my description of being the Dragonborn already spread like wildfire a year ago. The townsfolks were accommodating but the innkeeper wasn't.

"10 septims for a room." she said. wow pricey

"Done." I handed over the amount required and waited til she left.

"She's hiding something my Listener." Babette whispered from across the table we occupied.

"She feels off...we'll keep an eye on her while we're here." I'd whispered back before the ground shook and the voice of the Greybeards echoed.

"We'll take a wagon ride to cut time and the closest one is in Whiterun. maybe we could play a trick on Lydia and Gunlock." i'd giggled before stopping when our food and drink arrived. We ate in silence well Babette ate to keep up appearence and role, ironically its working. Not many nords approached me since i'm an Altmer and a dragonborn but we all bleed red in the end.

Later that night, we'd turned in well i did but Babette opt to take first watch though sleep is a luxury for her kind, i still insisted that she rest.

"Get some sleep Listener, Cicero will bleed me dry if he finds out that you're not resting."

'Cicero..." oh how i'm already missing my jester and his kisses and laughter. I'd fell asleep with a content smile and to Babette's quiet giggles, unaware of the changes my absence would bring to my beloved dark Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates are gonna be very slow in coming as my hours has picked up at work and too many bills to pay.


	17. Dragonborn part 3: Ivarstead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On our way....But first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I feel like i'd rushed this one let me know if it sounds rushed.
> 
> short chapter

We made good time to Whiterun stables and funnily enough Lydia and Gunlock were there and we caught up.

"My Thane, you look happier..."

"So do you Lydia and please call me Anora." I'd sighed when she smirked at me.

"Great seeing you again Anora. So how was Winterhold?" Gunlock was looking fine as ever but my heart and body belongs to my Keeper.

"So you picked up a brat?"

"Nah, i'm accompany her to Ivarstead since i'm heading that way. So anything else been going on here in Whiterun while I was gone?"

"Besides a moping Dog and inquires on your whereabouts and word of Ulfric looking this way nothing exciting except another dragon attack on that blasted Watch Tower. The Jarl made his soldiers abandon their patrols until the beast was dealt with. that's where me and Lydia were heading." Gunlock grinned and I knew why.

This dragon was roosting atop of the tower and was sound asleep til I shouted "Fok" sending a stream of ice into its face. I got good reach haha. That woke it up and boy was it mad.

"Dovahkiin!!" it shouted in fear and hate.

"Come and get me Lizard." i'd growled at it and got ready. Footsteps echoed behind me and when I look I saw Gunlock and Lydia right beside me. Babette would be kind of useless due to her play acting of a child. 

You're not wearing armor my Thane, as housecarl, i'm sworn to protect you..."

"You know i'm a adept wizard Lydia..."

"Lets debate later." Gunlock spoke up drawing his large double headed axe made up of dragonbones. The dragon took flight and charged its attack. We dodged out of the way when it swooped at us...a swooping dragon is bad news. We and I mean I and Lydia were firing blasts and arrows respectively at the flying reptile. I'm starting to hate these flyby attacks tactics. cant they come up with something new? and those dragon souls i'd devoured weren't helping with my concentration. Fire bolt here, lighting blast there, a released arrow in between followed by battle cries and steel and magic to scaled flesh we manage to injured its wings and legs making it unable to use either limbs. Pressing our attack we dodged around though the dragon, another frost one at that was focused on me cause I was taunting and just straight up told it that Aludin is way more scarier than it and smarter too.

"Die Dovahkiin!!!" It raged snapping at me and I retaliated with some ice spikes to its eyes and face. Lydia delivered the final blow where head meets neck. When did she get up there?

"Well, here it comes." the now dead dragon started to immolate then as we watched in stillness a resounding boom echoed and the colorful soul of the slain dragon was absorbed by me. I felt tingly.

"You alright my Thane?" came Lydia's concern yet awe voice.

"Oh you know how it is...souls of dragons have power." i mumbled lowly, another soul collected and another step to defeating Aludin.

"So dragon problem solved. and me and the kid really need to get to Ivarstead."

"Yes my Thane."

"Sure Whatever Anora."


	18. Dragonborn part 4: Cicero part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cicero
> 
> short chapter

Cicero's POV

It's quiet without my Anora; my beloved Listener. We do our jobs well as Keeper but lately its gone quiet. Finding Anora before our beloved Nightmother confessing had us confused but when our title fell from her lips we knew why. She loved us in more than usual. This made us very happy.

The first time I'd laid eyes on her my heart almost stopped. It was that necklace the previous listener was rumored to have worn but soon disappeared. How did this girl come by it? did she kill the Listener? she was fiddling with it with such gentleness that it had us curious. Hearing how our previous listener was with child and birthed said child, then raised her and trained her in our ways I was both happy and angry. Why didn't the Listener come back then?

The girl's companion was fixing the wagon's wheel during her tale but we could tell that he was listening. The mentioning of the infamous Lucien LaChance had our attention and our estimate of the girl's worth went up a notch. She'll do the family proud. Wagon fixed we prepared to depart until the girl utter those sacred words. I was ecstatic, the Nightmother finally spoken and it was through the girl with a great legacy behind her. It's too bad that she couldn't come with us just yet, but we'll wait like always. I made a detour to Dawnstar's old sanctuary and the town had an air of wrongness but it wasn't my problem. Speaking the passphrase I'd carried the Nightmother's coffin inside and set her in a nice clear spot that had a raised dias.

"Soon sweet mother, our Listener will be home with us." 

A month, that's how long it took for her to arrive here. The Nightmother is so kind to show her the way and I got her clothes ready and waited in anticipation. the Door to the Sanctuary opened and I'd braced myself. coming around the corner I couldn't mistake that ebony modified robes nor those bright green eyes that seem to light up in happiness when they landed on me. It was how I'd dreamed of such look upon her face. when I'd greeted her and went to hug her, in my haste I'd dropped the armor and held my new Listener in my arms and I felt her inhale my scent and then sigh. chuckling I'd stroked her soft dark hair and had to hold back the urge to grab a fistful of it and give it a hard yank just to hear her gasp in pained pleasure but thankfully the sound of a summoning echoed behind me and I'd tensed. until the Listener gasped and reverently whispered Lucien LaChance's name and I release a breath and turned to greet the first assassin.

"Ah, my Listener..." Our Listener was staring in awe and again i'd chuckled. Not much to eat within the Sanctuary but that was fine I had spare food. Spending time with my Listener will be wonderful and soon the Old Ways will once again reign supreme and i'll have my family back.


	19. Dragonborn part 5: Ivarstead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally made it. with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short short chapter, and it got away from me.
> 
> ya kno the disclaimer I don't own Skyrim just my OC Anora

Playing bodyguard again, we made record timing. Gonlock and Lydia tagged along and I had to keep my skills as an assassin under wraps but it was so damn hard. Gunlock may have notice.

I miss my jester something fierce and I hope to see him soon after my meeting with the Greybeards. Arriving at Ivarstead we disembarked and went into the quaint hamlet. Babette parted ways from us and though Lydia was concern, Gonlock quietly spoke to her, about what I wouldn't know but it better not bring harm to her.

 

"Anora, how did you and the little girl meet?"

"she was scavenging for food and when I found her she asked to tag along."

"So you decided to adopt her?" Lydia sounded curious much to my relief.

"Yes, though she wanted to see if she had any remaining family here."

"I see..." Gonlock sounded doubtful but I'd steadily ignored him. Looking about I saw the Largest Mountain that towered over this village and suddenly I was scared and missing my family.

"Anora!" came a familiar voice that belonged to my father. What in the Void is he doing here? there he was astride a beautiful chestnut mare.

"Father, what are you doing here and were you following me?" I'd notice that he was dressed as a bald commoner but held that holier than thou air about him. Not bad of a disguise.

"I'd figured you'd arrive here since the summons and not meeting me at our usual meeting place..." he looked at me sternly and at one point i'll ducked my head sheepishly but I'd grew into myself and I met his stern look with my stubborn one.

"Father?" came Lydia's awe voice while Gonlock just grunted in acknowledgment.

"Oh yeah, Lydia meet my Father."

"May we speak privately daughter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what father and daughter should talk about cause I got nothing at the moment. i'd just got back into writing due to my hours at work finally letting up some lol

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me in the comments if I did good.


End file.
